1. Field of the invention
The present invention is directed to a bed mattress provided with a plurality of magnetic bands distantly fixed below the upper layers of the mattress. The magnetic bands are of a type to generate micro-pulsions of a predetermined range of inductions and are disposed away from a human body lying on a bed to allow him to receive therapeutic benefits during extensive periods of time without counterindications to most people.
The type of magnetic bands contemplated do not hinder the comfort of a person who can spend a full night sleep without presenting any risk of durable or recurrent side affects on the human body.
The present mattress provided with magnets having a residual magnetic induction within prescribed ranges and distances are safe and can afford a high rate of improvement in case of biological rates troubles and bad sleeping.
It has also been found that the micro-pulsions generated can accelerate the rate of healing of bone fractures particularly in the case of recalcitrant fractures.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to combine such magnets with a natural human environment which is a household bed and which consists in allowing a person to benefit from such micro-pulsions during his sleep without having to wear usually heavy auxilliary therapeutic clothing during relatively short periods of time. While lying in bed, the body is in a state of rest which allows him to benefit more extensively from the therapeutic advantages of the magnetic induction.
Considering that the therapeutic benefits include the relief of chronic tiredness, a specific combination of magnetic bands with a household bed mattress within a specific arrangement provides a synergetic effect to the curing of such illness.
2. Prior art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,017,185 to Baermann discloses flexible magnetic strips which are specifically directed to be used in tubular shape wrapped around body sections for providing magnetic field lines adapted to pass through the body sections enclosed thereinto. Baermann specifies in this patent the range of density of the magnetic field as being 130 Gauss with foils having a thickness of 3 mm. Such a range of density and thickness differs drastically from the ones of the present application. The range of periods of wearing time, although not specified, may not need to be specified because of the extremely low magnetic induction.
Published Canadian application No. 2,006,319 entitled "Magnetic Massage Therapeutic Device" by Susie Dragan is directed to a device including an arrangement of permanent magnets and flexible coils for generating a low-frequency field from a pulse generator of predetermined frequency and amplitude for activating the magnets. The magnets are used in apron-like covers and oral inserts which are in close proximity with the human body and for short periods of time. Even when Susie Dragan foresees the use of magnets, in combination of a bed, the latter is surrounded by a generator, Such complex combination implies that it is used for relatively short treatment periods of time and certainly not for a daily household bed use for a complete night sleep.